The Case That Ended It All
by Nancy Drew Fanfic Writer
Summary: Do relationships get in the way of cases? Do cases get in the way of relationships? Or do the dynamic duo (the Hardy Boys) and Nancy Drew know how to maintain a healthy balance between mystery and romance? Find out in: The Case That Ended It All.
1. Chapter 1: I Love You

_**A/N: Hello, everyone—long time no see! I've missed using this account and since I've gotten back into the ND fandom about a week ago, I decided that I would come and write some more. :) I hope that you enjoy this story. And it's going to be more than one chapter and I really hope that I actually finish it (I know I'm bad at starting stories and not finishing them and I apologize profusely; it's something that I need to work on!).**_

 ** _Please give me some feedback. If you send hate or are disrespectful, your review will be deleted, but as long as you're nice (you can still point out flaws, say that I need to work on some things, etc.—a.k.a. I actually want you to give me constructive criticism, that would be great), I won't delete your review. Knowing the Clue Crew, though, you won't be rude. We're such a respectful fandom for the most part, and I love it. :)_**

 ** _Let me know if you're interested in more!_**

* * *

"I'm only saying that you can't just run around, solving case after case, all willy nilly like this, Nancy!" Ned yelled exasperatedly.

Ned and Nancy had been arguing for the past 20 minutes. Ned came over to pick Nancy up for their first date in months (because Nancy had been solving two difficult mysteries, and a handful of other tiny cases), only to find her packing. When he asked what it was for, she said it was for a case in another city, so she had to leave as soon as she could. It was then that he realized that she had actually forgotten about their date. She was in town; she could have had a nice dinner, and maybe even have seen a movie, with Ned, but she decided to get wrapped up in a new case that she didn't even have much information on yet.

It was now that Ned had finally had enough of Nancy running off to solve cases and he kind of just blew up at her. He felt awful, but Nancy deserved—and needed—to know the truth about his feelings, and this was as good of a time as any.

"I just don't get where this is coming from, Ned!" Nancy shouted back. She sat down on her bed for the first time since the couple had started arguing. She looked down at her lap and played with her fingers. Calming down slightly, she said quietly, "You've never seemed to have a problem before and now you're worrying beyond the extreme."

"I know," Ned sighed, sitting down next to his girlfriend. "But you've had to see this coming. I mean, you are a sleuth after all, aren't you?" he teased, making Nancy smile which in turn made him start to grin slightly. "Seriously, though, Nan. I love you; I promise you I do. But that's one of the reasons I'm upset right now, okay? You are about to put yourself in harm's way for the sake of a case, which it isn't even your duty to solve, and you don't even care. You like it. And the older we get, the harder and more dangerous your cases are getting. I know you love helping people and the adrenaline rush you get when you're facing danger head on is your favorite feeling in the world, but someday you're going to get so hurt that you can't solve cases anymore. Or what if I lose you completely? I really don't want to lose you, Nan."

"I know, babe," Nancy responded, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "But like you said, I enjoy helping people and I love the feeling of being in danger. Those are two of my favorite things. Asking me to stop solving cases is like… It's like asking a doctor to not try to save someone. It just doesn't work."

"Unless the order comes from a higher up," Ned added.

"And you, sir, are not a 'higher up.'" Nancy grinned.

"I know I have no power over you whatsoever. You do what you want to do whenever you want to do it, which is why I'm not asking you to stop solving cases. I love that you help people and that these cases make you happy, but I don't like thinking about the danger you're constantly in and I also don't like seeing you when you're hurt. It hurts me."

"I know it does, but this is what I enjoy and this is what I do, because I'm Nancy Drew, and I'm a _sleuth_. You can take it or leave it; it's up to you," Nancy replied tiredly.

"I don't want to leave you, Nan, but you have to admit that there are problems in our relationship, like—"

"I know," Nancy interrupted, "I know we have our problems, as does every couple. It's nothing we can't get passed."

"What if our problems are with our personalities, things that we can't change?" Ned asked.

"We can change if we need to," Nancy said in a way that she hoped was firm. She was trying to keep her voice steady and herself together. For the moment, she was doing a good job at it.

"Nancy, we can't change who we are completely. Okay? You are competitive and persistent. You never give up on anything. And if that means skipping seven dates in a row with your boyfriend of four years? It doesn't matter; you don't give up. And that's who you are, Nancy, and it shows your priorities, and I'm not even in the top five."

"What do you think my top five priorities are, Ned?" Nancy inquired, both hurt and curious.

"Well, sleuthing in all of its glory is number one, of course. Then comes snooping around. Then comes helping people. Staying as safe as you can while still getting your blood rushing is next on the list. And then comes, well, you know…" Ned answered.

"No, actually, I don't know. What comes fifth, Ned? Because I would have to say my friends and family—which you are a part of—are also in my top five priorities," Nancy responded coolly.

"I was going to say Frank Hardy…" Ned mumbled, just loud enough for Nancy to hear.

"What?!" Nancy asked incredulously. "You think Frank Hardy is the only person in my top 5 priority list? Really, Ned? I'm not dating him; I'm dating you. Frank and I are just friends, nothing more, and even then, we aren't the closest people on the planet. Stop being so impossible."

"I am not being impossible. Is it wrong to be worried about my girlfriend constantly putting herself in danger? Is it wrong to be jealous of a guy who makes googly eyes at my girlfriend every time they're in the same room as each other? Is it wrong that the same guy is also really good friends with my girlfriend and therefore I'm even more jealous? The thing that would be wrong is if my jealousy got to the point where I told you to never hang out with Frank again, to never even look at or think about him again. I'm jealous, but that's a human emotion— _something some of us have_. The wrong thing would be if I acted upon it. ...maybe I shouldn't have even said anything. Maybe that was wrong. I don't know. But I'm not going to ask you to stay away from him. Get closer to him if that makes you happy, because that's what I want, Nan; I want you to be happy, no matter what that may take. And the only thing that is actually wrong with this, Nancy, is the fact that I never told you sooner. I admit, I'm to blame there. Okay? I've been having this frustration and worry for a while now, but I love seeing you happy and I've always been so ready to wait for you, so I never said anything until I couldn't take it any longer. I should have opened up to you about this sooner, and I'm sorry—I really am—but you needed to know now, Nancy. I needed to tell you. If not before this, it needed to be now."

"First of all, Ned, I do have human emotions. If you can't see that I'm holding back tears right now, maybe we shouldn't be together, because it's obvious that you don't care. And second of all…" Nancy paused and sniffled slightly, wiping away the tear that escaped her right eye. Thank you for having the decency to tell me, but you could have done it so much gentler."

"Nancy, you can handle anything the world hurls at you. And sometimes, I'm not so sure that wording things gently is the way to go with you. Sometimes you're so brass and calculating that letting emotions get in the way and saying things as kindly as possible I have to be kinda harsh. Not rude—I never want to hurt you—but I can't just go around sugar coating things for everyone, especially not for you. You deserve better than that, Nancy," Ned answered honestly before sighing yet another time.

"Well, maybe I also deserve better than you," Nancy retorted.

"What, Nancy?" Ned questioned, anger, confusion, and hurt all evident in his voice.

"I said, maybe I also deserve better than you."

"Why would you say that? You know that's one of my biggest fears—something I'm really insecure about. You can't just bring it up like that." Ned was evidently hurt and starting to go into his shell and Nancy felt horrible and her face immediately softened.

When Ned was upset or if he was just having an off-day—it didn't need to be a bad day, just not a good one—he would essentially start shutting down. He would be quieter, apologize a lot more, and try to stay out of the way. Not that he was usually loud, mannerless, or a brute. He just became an even milder version of his already mild self.

"I am so sorry, Ned. I just got so wrapped up in the heat of the argument." Ned didn't respond. "And I know that there's no excuse for me to have said such a heartless thing, but I honestly didn't mean it. Please look at me, Ned. I love you and you're a great boyfriend. What other boyfriend would put up with my antics? Who else would wait for me? What other guy out there would be as honest, trusting, and trustworthy as you? Because I can't think of a better guy. And I can count on you, Ned. I always can."

"What's done is done, Nan. You said that and you can't take it back."

"But I didn't mean it, Ned. Believe me when I say I didn't."

"Well, you said it, so there is some part of you that obviously meant it. And because there's even a part of you who has doubts about not only our relationship, but about me and my worth, I don't think I should stay here or with you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Nancy asked, having another tear drip down her face.

"Yes, Nancy, and I'm sorry. I hope this is all worth it." With that Ned got up and walked toward Nancy's bedroom door. Before leaving, he turned to look at her and said, "And good luck on your next case."

After that last sentence, Ned left Nancy's room. "I love you," she said as loud as she could, but with still trying to keep herself from crying—from feeling human emotion—it was not very loud at all. So there Nancy sat, all alone on her bed.

She heard her front door open then close, and that's when she lost it. She finally allowed herself to start crying. She just let her boyfriend and one of her best friends go, and that wasn't something a person handles well—not even if that someone was as badass as Nancy Drew.


	2. Chapter 2: Joe Speaks the Truth

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry that this chapter is so short; it's just a little filler chapter. Please review and favorite this story! That would mean the world to me.**_

 _ **BACKGROUND: This chapter is just a little filler chapter. It takes place at about the same time as the last chapter. :)**_

* * *

"Finally, Frank! A bed!" Joe Hardy exclaimed as he dropped his bags onto the floor—not caring what the neighbors under them in the hotel would say—and then plopped onto the comfortable mattress of one of the two beds in the hotel room the Hardy's were renting.

" _You_ think the bed is comfortable?" Frank asked sarcastically as he closed the hotel door and walked over to set his own stuff down, lightly (like a gentleman). "You aren't the one who drove eleven out of the thirteen and a half hours it took to get here. You got to sleep in the passenger seat most of the drive here."

"Exactly," Joe replied. "I was sleeping in an uncomfortable seat in a cramped car, but now I get to sleep in a bed—a real bed!—for the first time in _hours_. Oh, how I've missed sleeping in a bed!"

"You are a five year old," Frank retorted in a serious tone before breaking into a grin and chuckling slightly.

"Hey! I met a five year old on a case sometime last year and he was pretty cool! I take offense to the smearing of his age. Well, I guess he's, like, six now, but you know what I mean: stop being ageist," Joe argued back.

"You know what? It doesn't matter," Frank said before grabbing his pajamas and some toiletries out of his suitcase and going into the hotel bathroom to get ready for bed.

Once he his teeth were brushed and his clothes were changed, Frank walked out of the bathroom, stretched, and yawned.

"The toothpaste, floss, and mouthwash are all on the counter. So before you go to bed, I suggest you actually use them," Frank announced before climbing into bed. "Nancy should be here by 7:30 A.M., so I want to get some rest now to be able to greet her in the morning without being cranky."

"I know you're in love with her, Frank," Joe blurted out. "I mean, even when you were with Callie you were in love with Nancy. As soon as you met her, you fell for her," Joe continued. Then he added quickly, "And before you interrupt me, trust me when I say I will not be telling Nancy any of this. Bros before hoes, Frank. I know the drill."

"If you really knew 'the drill,' you would know how much I hate that saying," Frank responded.

"Yes, I know, Frank. But 'misters before sisters' just sounds ridiculous," Joe insisted.

"At least it isn't sexist," Frank fired back.

"I can't argue with that…" Joe paused before yawning and pushing himself out of his bed, which had a nice bounce to it and was quite soft, at least by hotel standards. "I'm gonna get ready for bed, too. Night, Frank. See you early in the morning, and until then, I hope you have sweet, Nancy-filled dreams," Joe teased, causing Frank to roll his eyes.

"Goodnight to you, too, Joe," Frank responded, as he rolled his eyes and turned off his light. Once his light was out, he took a deep breath in and then out, as a blush creeped onto his cheeks. _Is it really that obvious that I'm into Nancy?_ Frank thought to himself. _Or is it just because Joe is my brother and knows me as well as I know myself?_

Frank contemplated that thought until he drifted off to sleep about thirty-two minutes later to slip into a dream about telling Nancy his feelings for her and her, surprisingly to him yet obvious to everyone else, reciprocating them.


	3. Chapter 3: Worried

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for over a week. I was on vacation. :)**_

 ** _I've gotten two reviews so far, so I want to respond to those before starting (if you want to skip my responses and just start reading, please feel free to do that too!)._**

 ** _Guest: A mystery romance with Nancy and Frank? Yes, please!  
Response: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _HardyGirl17: _****_Criticism here.  
_** ** _Ned would never say that to Nancy. Also, he always supports her on her cases, and never asked her to choose him or sleuthing. He's loyal to her, and loves her for who she is.  
_** ** _And Frank doesn't have feelings for her. They're only friends.  
Response: Thank you so much for the criticism! I'm always grateful for feedback. :) And while I do believe that Ned would never say that to Nancy—he's too loyal, understanding, and caring—I feel that if he wasn't the perfect person, he would, lol. And I'm a Francy shipper (although I also ship Ned and Nancy, just not as adamantly), so I choose to believe that he at least has a slight crush on her (as does everyone else, haha). I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted to hear! Maybe this story isn't for you. :( If you decide to stop reading, I totally respect that. _******

* * *

It was the next morning and Frank was up at 7:00 A.M. sharp, but Joe was still out like a light. When Frank looked over at his brother and noticed that, he rolled his eyes, before turning back in bed to lie on his back and look up at the ceiling. He started thinking of Nancy and how much more enjoyable this case was going to be than the last one he and Joe had solved, because she would be part of it.

The only problem was that she was still with Ned, or so Frank had thought. He and Callie had broken up, because he was too into his cases and he skipped numerous dates to continue solving those cases. One time about ten months earlier, he had gotten so hurt on a case that he ended up in the emergency room and then stayed in the hospital for three weeks. Despite that, he still was intent on solving mysteries as soon as he was back on his feet (although he started on paperwork beforehand, because he— _unlike his brother_ —actually enjoyed the paperwork, even though he would try to play it cool and act as though he didn't). Callie couldn't emotionally handle that—as was completely understandable—so she broke up with him. After a few months without talking, they started conversing again, remained friends, and didn't have any hard feelings toward each other, but they just weren't romantically involved with one another anymore.

Frank shook his thoughts from his mind and got up, brushed his teeth and his hair, put on deodorant, changed into appropriate clothes for the day, and checked his phone. It was 7:30 A.M. already and so he assumed that Nancy would be there soon.

At 7:50 A.M., he had not even got a message from her and even though it was only a mere twenty minutes, Nancy was almost never tardy, especially not without a warning.

Frank woke up Joe, who had some words for his brother.

"What the hell, Frank?" Joe exclaimed. He then looked at the clock, "I know Nancy's here, but it's not even 8 yet. And remember our deal? If it's before 8, it's not late—it's early, and I need my beauty rest. I'm not in school anymore and I don't have to be awake yet for this case. There is absolutely no reason for you to wake me up. You're an asshole!"

"Are you quite finished?" Frank teased, trying to keep a straight face but ultimately failing as he started laughing.

"I'm still pissed, Frank. But yes, I'm finished… For now."

"Oh my God. I forgot how overly dramatic you are in the morning," Frank laughed out. He then composed himself within seconds. "So, do you notice anything weird?" Frank inquired curiously—testing his brother's early morning observation skills.

"No. There's nothing new in the hotel room, and we're the only two in here. There's nothing different," Joe reasoned.

"I said _weird_ , not different."

Joe thoughtfully looked around the room, a crease developing in his forehead. "Wait a minute…" Frank looked at his brother, hoping that he would use his common sense—the common sense that existed _somewhere_ within Joe. "I do _smell_ something… Cologne? Yeah, I think it's cologne."

"Yeah, I put on cologne, so?" Frank asked, obviously annoyed with his brother.

"So let me pull some Sherlockian deduction shit right here, okay, man?"

"This is really not necessary," Frank said. He knew where his brother would go with this and he was already embarrassed. Because what if Nancy was just late? It was unusual, improbable even, but it wasn't impossible. And what if she walked into their hotel room during this conversation?

"Oh, but I think it is," Joe pestered on. "You're wearing cologne, which you don't usually do unless you already exercised that day and don't have access to a shower. And I'm sorry, but not even you are crazy enough to wake up before 8 A.M. to go exercise. Plus, we have a perfectly nice shower in this hotel room—it's huge! And, well... That's not the point. The point is that you're wearing cologne. But not only are you wearing cologne; you're wearing expensive cologne. By the smell of it, I can tell that it's not cheap. And on top of all that, you're wearing fancier clothes than you usually do—not by much, but just enough for me, _a self-proclaimed detective_ ," he added cockily, "to notice. Then Nancy is here so you want to—wait a minute, that's it! Nancy isn't here. Where is she? Is she in the restroom? Did you call her?"

"I don't know where she is, and no, I didn't call her."

"Why not, Frank?"

"Because she's either driving, and it's too dangerous for me to call her then, or she fell asleep at home and I don't want to wake her up. That'd just be rude."

"Relax, Frank. You know Nancy. She won't answer the phone when she's driving; she's good at keeping herself safe when it doesn't come to mysteries. And she probably isn't even asleep. She's an hour ahead of us right now, because of time zones, you know. It's around 9 in the morning for her, so Nancy's probably already awake. And because you're too scared to do it, let me call her." And that's exactly what Joe did.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving

_**A/N: When I first uploaded this, something went wrong and I'm not exactly sure what happened, but it wasn't readable.**_

 ** _Cherylann Rivers: Cute idea. The bantering about the cologne was fun, and you captured Joe's impulsive and kind of pain in the butt but adorable younger brother vibe well. I would have hoped that Frank would have been in love with Callie when he was with her- not Nancy- but as the premise for a Frank and Nancy story- nice job!_**  
 ** _Response: Thanks! I think he had more of a crush on Nancy, but he wouldn't do anything about it and he was still in love with Callie, if that makes any sense. I'm not saying whether that's right or wrong, I'm just saying that's the way I thought about it when writing it! But if it wasn't a Frank/Nancy story, I wouldn't have done that, because honestly, Frank and Callie were so cute together!_**

 ** _Smithy: Good that Frank and Callie remained friends. Sometimes those high school romances just don't last._**  
 ** _Response: Yeah, I know that isn't necessarily completely realistic; however, I like both characters and thought it would be a nice contrast as to where Nancy and Ned are at this moment in the story._**

 ** _Penlew: This chapter is all garbled_**  
 ** _Response: I have no idea what happened... but thank you for pointing this out! (And also, I love the word "garbled," I'm not quite sure why, haha.)_**

 ** _Smithy: This is completely unreadable, You'd better fix it._**  
 ** _Response: Hello again; I'd also like to thank you for pointing this out. At first I thought the other comment was saying that my words didn't make sense and the chapter was kind of all over the place, and because I don't think this isn't the most seamless chapter ever, I could see that point of view! But having another review of the same nature made me check this chapter even faster than I otherwise would have!_**

* * *

Nancy woke up in her clothes to her cell phone ringing. At first she was confused, but then she remembered the events of the day before. She heard her phone ring again and groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was answer her phone, but maybe it was Ned. When she thought about that, she quickly picked up herself and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Nancy. Where are you? You were supposed to get here 45 minutes ago and you've got us worried sick!" the person on the other end of the phone said quickly.

"I'm fine, Joe. I promise. Tell Frank that I just fell asleep and so I haven't even left my house yet, but I'm mostly packed," Nancy replied.

"You don't even have all your stuff packed yet?" Joe Hardy asked loudly. She then heard her friend yell, "Hey, Frank, Nancy doesn't even have her stuff packed yet!" Nancy just rolled her eyes. Joe started talking into the phone again. "Seriously, though, Nancy. That is totally unlike you. What's going on?"

"Uh, Ned and I, uh…"

"Had sex for the first time?" Joe suggested, in a tone much too eager for Nancy's liking.

"What the hell, Hardy?"

"I'm sorry Nancy. I think he had caffeine when I wasn't looking," Frank called out and laughed. He couldn't even hear Nancy, but he knew that what his brother said was inappropriate and he wanted to apologize on his behalf.

"Okay, okay! I didn't think this would be the first time, but you never know… So are you two engaged?"

Before Nancy could respond, she heard Joe yell, "Frank, Nancy and Ned just got engaged."

"That is not what happened," Nancy responded sternly. Then quietly she added, "In fact, practically the opposite happened."

"Oh my God, Nancy; I am so sorry. Do you want me to hand the phone to Frank?"

"Uh, no thank you. I'm okay. I just need to finish packing and then I'll be there in about three or so hours. But please, tell Frank 'hello' for me, will you?"

"Of course, Nancy. Anything for you." Nancy rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in the past minute and a half that she had been on the phone with Joe.

"Thanks, Joe. See you two soon! I've missed you."

"We miss you, too!" Joe replied.

"Yes, we do," Frank said quietly, and Nancy heard his voice faintly. She had slight butterflies in her stomach at the sound of his voice and she quickly shook her head of all of her thoughts about him. She had just gotten in a break up with her boyfriend—well, ex boyfriend now—and it was partially because of this. Nancy couldn't let Ned be right. She couldn't stand the fact that she lied to him and even if she could, she didn't like being wrong.

Nancy quickly said, "Bye!" and hung up the phone. She sighed before plugging it in to charge for the few minutes it would take her to get ready to leave.

Once she gathered all the rest of her stuff, she unplugged her phone (which had already charged to 78%) and put the charger in her suitcase.

She went down her stairs to Hannah and her dad talking over breakfast.

"Ah, there you are!" Hannah said excitedly. "How would you like some breakfast, dear? I saw Ned storm out of the house; he didn't even bother to say goodbye to me! It was probably quite the rough night, huh, hon?

"Hannah, you said there was nothing to worry about and that Nancy just felt tired, so she decided to leave tomorrow to meet the Hardy boys. You didn't tell me she might have had a bad night," Carson said to Hannah worriedly.

"Well, I didn't want to engage in gossip, Carson, so I thought it better to keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry that I respect your daughter," Hannah replied, matter-of-fact, as Nancy put her suitcase and bag down and then walked into the kitchen.

"That's not what I meant, Hannah," Carson chuckled.

"I'm fine, Hannah," Nancy assured her housekeeper. "And thank you for worrying about me, dad." Nancy kissed her dad on the cheek and sat down as Hannah grabbed her her breakfast.

"So you're going to be spending at least a week with the Hardy brothers," Carson said suddenly yet nonchalantly.

"Yes! I haven't seem them in a while, and I miss them," Nancy explained.

"And I'm sure they miss you too," Hannah replied. She then added, "Especially Frank" with a wink.

"Oh my God, Hannah," Nancy said, blushing. "We're just friends."

"People who are 'just friends' don't look at each other the way he looks at you. And the way you talk about him proves to me that something's going on between you two."

"Yes," Nancy responded, "a friendship." Hannah laughed.

After that, they sat in silence and ate their breakfast. Carson also read the newspaper.

When Nancy was finished, she got up and started to wash her plate. Hannah followed her and said, "Oh, no, dear. I'm the housekeeper; I'll clean your dishes."

"Thank you, Hannah," Nancy replied. "Now, I think I've got to get going. Bye, dad! Bye, Hannah!" Nancy walked to the door where she had put her suitcase, sleuthing kit, and extra bag. For such a tiny person who didn't care much for her appearance, Nancy carried many things.

"Don't you dare think about leaving without giving me a hug, Miss Drew," Hannah said sternly before breaking into a smile and laughing lightly.

"And don't leave without giving me a hug either, young lady," Carson teased.

"I wouldn't dream of either of those things. And I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Nancy exclaimed, hugging Hannah and then her father. "But I'll be back in a week. It might be longer, but I'm not sure," Nancy said thoughtfully. Jokingly, she followed it up with, "Hopefully I'll be back sometime this month." Both Carson and Hannah laughed.

"Don't forget to call the both of us, alright, Nancy?" Carson requested.

"Of course, dad! Whenever I'm able to, I do. Don't I?"

"I suppose that's true, but only when you aren't too caught up in your cases," Carson said thoughtfully before kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"I promise I try," Nancy smiled, as she threw her sleuthing kit over her right arm. She then told her dad, who was about to help her with her other two bags, "I've got it, but if you could please get the door, that'd be great." Nancy then slung her extra bag over her left arm and wheeled her suitcase behind her.

Nancy walked out the door which her dad was holding open for her and thanked him. "I'll be back soon, and I'll call as soon as I get settled into my hotel room!" Nancy promised.

Hannah and Carson walked out onto the porch and cracked the door behind them as they watched Nancy get into her blue car. Once Nancy had stepped in and waved goodbye to them, they waved back and went back inside.

And with that, Nancy was on her way.


End file.
